Under some approaches, analysis platforms may support object-based data modeling frameworks. For example, analysis platforms may analyze data (e.g., reports created using traditional text editor applications) based on document tags associated with the data. However, typical text editor applications do not provide document tagging that is compatible with object-based data modeling frameworks, so document tagging is typically performed after the data has been provided to the analysis platform. This may result in the tagging being performed by users who are unfamiliar with the underlying data.